brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Custom:LEGO Battles:Marvel
About: LEGO Battles:Marvel is a custom video game by LEGOCyborg12 it is like any other lego game made by TT Games.The game has 80 Playable Characters. Plot: At the Shield Hellicarier Nick Fury Gets a Call from a Raft Gaurd and he says that Magneto,Loki,Doctor Doom and Thanos Escaped and that they opened the jail doors for the other Villians. Then a Guard sees Rhino smashing throught the Raft.Nick Fury Sends Captain America,Iron Man and Hulk to Face Rhino. Meanwhile With the Escaped Villians who are planning a Better Plan than the Galactus Atempt.Doctor Doom Says that They Should Build Doctor Doo....Getting Interrupted by Magneto who said that the plan was junk and there are no Cosmic Bricks around now that the Surfer's Board is Good Again and then Loki Says i have a plan..... Captain America,Iron Man and Hulk got to the raft and they needed to get to the Raft Roof to Face Rhino.They with the help of Hulk get to the Top Fast but then Absorbing Man Comes and Says Heroes you Fools did you think you will be facing Rhino Only well wrong guess hahaha.The Heroes Battle Rhino and Absorbing Man and Win.Then Rhino Says You lucky Heroes rarghh.Tony get a call from Nick Fury Saying S'tark Meet me at the Shield Hellicarier'.Tony Then Says come guys We Have to get to S.H.I.E.L.D.Agent Coulson runs fast to Nick Fury to Say that Whiplash is on the Hellicarier Electrifying the Shield Systems.Nick Fury sees Captain America,Iron Man and Hulk and says that Whiplash is Destroying the Hellicarier's Systems Iron Man says Villians can't stop getting beaten can't they Captain America says Enough Talking we got to face Whiplash.While Whiplash is in the Shield Hellicarier he gets a call from Doctor Doom saying that the Heroes Will Come any minute and he has to defeat them.Whiplash then says no problem.Finally Captain America,Iron Man,Hulk and Nick Fury get to Whiplash and fight him and gets defeated of course.Nick Fury says Good Work now to get you to our Prison. Meanwhile at the X-Mansion Magneto is trying to destroy the X-Mansion once and for all with the help of Mystique of Course.Professor X orders Wolverine,Beast,Colossus,Cyclops and Jean Grey to defeat Magneto.The Heroes get to Magneto and fight him and as always he is defeated but gets rescued by Mastermind who takes him to safety.The Heroes Follow him with Beast and Cyclops in the X-Jet and they Chase Magneto.Wolverine,Colossus and Jean Grey Chase Mastermind to Fisk Tower where they crash land and face Kingpin.Back With Nick Fury calling Star-Lord to inform him that Thanos Escaped and he went to get Revenge on the Guardians of the Galaxy.Star-Lord informs the others to get prepared for a Battle.Star-Lord,Gamora,Groot and Rocket Raccoon get attacked by Thanos and Ronan the Accuser and now it is a showdown.After defeating Ronan the Accuser Star-Lord and Rocket Raccoon chase Thanos for the second battle.Thanos is Defeated and the Guardians win.Meanwhile with Spiderman shooting webs at goons he gets a call from Nick Fury sayng that Venom,Carnage and Sandman are taking Hostage at The Daily Buggle.Spiderman comes in time and Sandman says Oh Look guys the Bug wants to join the party Hahaha but Spiderman called Nova,Iron Fist,Power Man and White Tiger to help him defeat the three Villians.Carnage gets defeated but Venom and Sandman Escape so the heroes have to chase after him and battle.Venom and Sandman are Defeated then Nova,Iron Fist,Power Man and White Tiger Help Spiderman Get the Villians back to The Raft. Characters: Chapters: